


The Care and Keeping of Your SOLDIER

by Sugar_n_Spyce32



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Bratting, Dubious Consent, Edging, Established Relationship, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Milking Machine, Roche has a knot, Teasing, dubcon, excessive cum, like seriously Roche can't stop cumming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_Spyce32/pseuds/Sugar_n_Spyce32
Summary: Tseng has been training Roche for a few months now, having taken control of the SOLDIER’s discipline after he fucked Reno hard enough to put him on leave for a few days. Their relationship has been rocky at best, but it isn’t without its fun moments. After all, life is always more fun with a horny SOLDIER in it.This is a collection of drabbles that started as an attempt at #Rocheweek2021 and then kind of just trailed off to become its own thing. A lot of Tseng/Roche with some Reno/Roche and many, many naughty shenanigans.
Relationships: Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Roche/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Roche/Tseng
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of drabbles regarding one very mischievous speed demon. Originally published for #Rocheweek2021 even though I kind of just did whatever I wanted instead of following the prompts lol. There might end up being more of these someday, there might not be. Time will tell. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

“ _ My gods. _ ”

Tseng couldn’t quite muster any other words for the sight standing in his doorway. Roche confidently stepped into Tseng’s penthouse, and the thick layer of dust and dirt that painted him taupe dusted down onto the floor with each step. He was utterly covered with filth from head to toe, appearing more brunette than blond and with his jumpsuit looking much more brown than blue. As he stepped closer, Tseng could define the line on his pants where dust gave way to mud, still somewhat moist from the SOLDIER’s earlier bike ride in the rained-on wastes around the city. He looked like he’d gone straight from his patrols to Tseng’s door, making absolutely no effort to clean up before reporting for his scheduled discipline training.

“Not even a hello?” Roche jeered, setting his hands on his hips. His cocky posture insinuated that he showed up looking like this intentionally to piss Tseng off, but the look on his face was genuinely inquiring, suggesting that he really didn’t understand why Tseng hadn’t greeted him as warmly as usual. If the usual greeting could be considered warm in the first place.

Tseng attempted to take a deep breath and calm down, but the dust cloud that had invaded his entryway caused him to hack and cough. He took several steps backward, trying to spare his lungs further discomfort, before finally deciding how to address the situation.

“You really don’t have any clue why I might hesitate to let you into my house today?” he tried.

Roche snickered quietly, bringing a gloved hand to his face as though he were inspecting his nails. In a burst of breath, he sent a visible cloud of dust wafting in Tseng’s direction, much to the Turk’s annoyance. Oh yeah - he knew exactly what he was doing.

“A little dust never killed anybody,” Roche snarked, “And here I thought Turks were all about dirty work.”

Tseng waved his hand about, trying to dispel the dust before it got to his face. He huffed angrily, and his eyes sharpened as they landed back on the dirty blond.

“You’re not taking another step into my house like that,” he stated, “You can strip right where you are. You need to bathe before we can get on with your training.”

Roche’s eyes narrowed and his smile widened as he began to take off his uniform. Something about his expression had an erotic edge to it. Their training sessions sometimes involved sexual stimulation (SOLDIERs had heightened drives, and Tseng found that it helped Roche focus to wear him out with a milker first), but that wasn’t in the plan today, nor had it been discussed. Well, based on the look Roche had on his face, it might not be a bad idea to exhaust him tonight. Otherwise, Tseng’s training techniques might be rendered less effective. For a moment, he debated putting off the SOLDIER’s much-needed bath in favor of the milker, but he just couldn’t bring himself to let that filth into his discipline room. He’d have to clean everything afterwards, and dust in the equipment ran the risk of ruining it. No, he’d just have to deal with the overzealous blond until he was clean.

As Roche stripped, it became more and more obvious how badly he needed a wash - there were distinct lines on his skin where his uniform had covered him up, making it look like he had awful tan lines. It might’ve been funny if Tseng weren’t already so annoyed with it. He saw a somewhat darker patch on the SOLDIER’s arm - a taupe adhesive bandage. Ah, that explains it… He’d had an injection today, probably a mako top-up. That always seemed to have a significant effect on his libido.

As Roche dropped his suit to the floor, a cloud of dirt rose into the air with a dry  _ poof _ . He turned to face the Turk and spread himself wide and proud, throwing his arms out to present himself in all his glory.

Tseng was unimpressed.

“Pick that up,” he gestured to the jumpsuit, “Get in the bathroom,” In no mood to play Roche’s flirty game, he put a tired tone in his voice to emphasize his disinterest. 

Roche took that as a challenge.

“Whatever you say,  _ Daddy _ ,” he winked at Tseng and laughed as the expression on the Turk’s face soured. The jab earned him a swift smack on the ass, and he moaned through the sting.

“Oh,  _ do that again _ ,” Roche growled, turning around in an attempt to pin Tseng in place. Tseng was too quick for him, slipping gracefully away from his lunge and jaunting ahead toward the bathroom. He was quick to start the tub and adjust the water temperature, by which point the SOLDIER had caught up with him.

“Here,” Tseng gave him no time to open his mouth before he demanded the jumpsuit. Roche wrinkled his nose at Tseng’s brusque demeanor, annoyed himself now with the Turk’s refusal to play along. Still, he begrudgingly obliged, handing off his dusty uniform and watching Tseng hastily leave the bathroom.

“Get in,” was all the Turk said as he turned the corner, headed to the laundry machine with the filthy garments.

Tseng was glad to have even a moment to recollect himself and cool off just a little as he started the wash cycle. He half expected an ambush from Roche upon returning to the bathroom, and so was quite surprised when he turned the corner. Not only had Roche actually listened to him and gotten in the tub, but he was happily adding bubble bath with a heavy hand. Tseng recognized the bottle - that aphrodisiac stuff that Reno had gotten him for Christmas. The bottle had been half full this morning, and Tseng watched as Roche emptied the last drops into the running water of the large whirlpool tub. Even though he didn’t necessarily care for the product, it still served to piss him off. What a waste.

Tseng took another deep breath, hoping to revel in air that was finally dust-free, only to be assaulted by the strong fragrance of heady jasmine and musk. He coughed the breath back out into his sleeve, then leaned down to open the cabinet under the sink. When he stood, he turned toward the tub and handed Roche a red washcloth and a wooden-handled bath brush.

“Get to work,” Tseng ordered as he handed them off. Roche took them, a dramatized pout on his lips.

“Aww… Reno tells me you always give him baths when he stays the night,” Roche goaded, “Don't I get the same treatment?”

“Reno doesn’t exactly get a ‘spa experience’ when he’s in your position,” Tseng raised a brow at Roche as he shed his suit jacket, seeking relief from the bathroom steam, “If I’m bathing him, it’s because he earned a punishment. Trust me, Roche - it’s not a treatment you want.”

Tseng turned around and stepped toward the doorway, headed to the closet to hang up his jacket. He didn’t get more than a single step before he felt a sudden yank on the back of his shirt. It was far stronger than he expected, and it caught him while his footing was off, ultimately causing him to tumble backwards until he tripped over enamel.

_ Splash. _

The water soaked through to his skin in less than two seconds, the heat dripping through his long hair and down his face. Roche’s legs shifted beneath him as the blond laughed, and it caused the bubbles to sway about in the agitated water.

“Oh…  _ Don’t I? _ _”_ Roche grinned up at Tseng smugly, as if he’d just checked him in chess. Tseng brushed the wet strands of hair out of his eyes so his glare could cut back at the SOLDIER unimpeded.

From the ledge of the tub, he grabbed the bath brush and swiftly tucked it under Roche’s chin. The threatening proximity of the impact device suddenly wiped the smile off of Roche’s face, replaced instead with wide eyes.

“Perhaps you do,” Tseng growled, the fire in his eyes glimmering, “Turn over, then. Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on the #Rocheweek2021 Monday prompt, “Dirty.” Can’t put that word on a prompt list and not expect me to do something with it. This was so much fun to write!


	2. Call

_ Bzzz. Bzzz. _

The vibrating of Tseng’s phone against his nightstand woke him up, the glow of the clock nearby brightly announcing the time - 2:38 AM.

A call at this hour was never a good thing. Tseng rolled over, trying his best to shake off the sleepiness that came with being unexpectedly roused, and retrieved his phone. The screen identified the caller as Reno. Weird - he was off-duty tonight. What did he want?

Tseng slid the icon and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” he slurred deeply in exhaustion.

“Tseng, we need help. We fucked up and we were-”

“Something happened and we don’t know what’s-”

“Roche pushed in a little too deep and now we’re-”

“I don’t know what to do right-”

“ENOUGH,” Tseng shouted at the device, silencing Reno and Roche as they both yammered over the phone, talking over each other in an obvious panic. Tseng let everyone take a breath.

“Now,” he stated, “What’s going on? One at a time.”

“Well, uh, we were fuckin’,” Reno began, “And all of a sudden, Roche pushed real deep and something… popped. And now we’re, um-”

“We’re stuck,” Roche cut him off.

Tseng stared at his phone through the dark.

“Stuck?” he repeated incredulously. Was this a prank? Or maybe a weird dream?

“Yeah,” Reno confirmed, “Something popped in and now he can’t pull out.”

Tseng didn’t know how to respond to that. In all his years of experience, he’d never heard of anything like this happening. Not with an organic dick, anyway.

“I… Don’t know that I can help you,” Tseng replied tiredly, “Use more lube?”

“We tried that already,” Roche said.

“You two need to start by relaxing,” Tseng added, “You’re not going to get anywhere unless you calm down. You’ll be too tense to let go,” he shook his head, wracking his cloudy, sleepy brain for other solutions, “Could try some cold water too, shrink things down,”

In the back of his mind, Tseng tried to piece together this puzzle. How the hell did they get stuck? What “popped?” What the hell?

On the other end of the line, the lovers could be heard readjusting, possibly attempting to get up. Reno hissed in obvious discomfort.

“Fuck, Ro, it feels like you shoved your balls up my ass…”

“I didn’t,” Roche whined defensively, “It just feels… wider. It’s so strange.”

Silence followed for a moment, then a gasp from Reno.

“Oh my gods, Roche,” he said, “It feels like a… a knot.”

“A what?” Roche asked. Tseng began to wonder if they realized that he was still on the phone. Maybe it was time to hang up, but... well, now he was intrigued.

“I’ve got a toy with one, I’ll show you when we… Ugh, here,” Tseng could hear the faucet run, and the sounds of Reno taking a deep breath and relaxing. Roche yipped like a puppy as cold water was undoubtedly dumped over his groin, and two loud gasps as (Tseng hoped) they finally severed.

“Oh my gods,” Roche squeaked in disbelief. Tseng kept listening in the silence, and a bump indicated that the phone was put down on the countertop.

“Holy shit, yeah, that’s a knot,” Reno’s nervous laughter gave away his shock, “That’s… really  _ hot _ . When did that even happen?”

“I’ve never noticed it before!” Roche cried, sounding more surprised than anyone else at this new discovery.

“Didn’t you say they told you something about mutations after you joined SOLDIER?” Reno recalled.

“I…” Roche hesitated. It was true - they did. But this appeared to be a new one. Tseng wondered briefly if all the SOLDIERs he knew had knotted dicks, or if Roche was a special case.

A shuffling sound. Reno picked the phone back up.

“We, uh, got unstuck,” he confirmed.

“Good,” Tseng replied.

“Yeah,” Reno said, “Uh… thanks boss,”

“Sorry to wake you,” Roche called over Reno’s shoulder.

“Go to sleep,” Tseng quietly ordered, “Goodnight.”

“Night!” Both lovers called a little too eagerly over the phone. Tseng knew they probably wouldn’t be sleeping for hours yet - not after Reno’s comment about their discovery - but that wasn’t about to stop him. He tapped the “end call” icon and flopped the phone back onto his nightstand before turning over, relishing the silence in his darkened bedroom.

_ That may be the weirdest call I’ve ever gotten, _ he thought to himself. 

As Tseng allowed sleep to drift back towards him, he sighed and let a tiny smile slip through. As annoying as it was to be woken up for something this strange, he was honestly pretty glad that Reno and Roche’s first reaction upon getting into trouble was to call him. That was a real sign of trust.

The knowledge that they were smart enough to call when they fucked up afforded Tseng enough peace of mind to sleep deeply, free of worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really old idea that popped into my head months ago - just like, imagining Roche waking up one morning with a knotted cock and not really knowing what to do with that. Reno knows what to do with it though, and that’s what really matters. You know they stayed up all night getting acquainted with that new fun add-on lmao


	3. Milked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the #RocheWeek2021 prompt, “Broken”

Two. Hours. 

How was that even possible? That shouldn’t be possible. He shouldn’t even be conscious at this point.

Tseng’s hands were folded and pressed against his lips as he leaned forward in a chair, his brow creased as he tried to figure out where to go from here. Across the room from where he sat, the cage rattled against the floor. The fucking machine continued to chug away, unbothered by the periodic moaning and screaming of the blond SOLDIER that was locked between the bars. It had been carrying on for two hours now, and so had the steady spurts of cum that drained from Roche’s cock into the milker and down into Tseng’s makeshift reservoir - a gallon milk jug. The orgasms came like clockwork, every ten minutes or so, and had been since the half hour mark.

At that point, it had still been fun - Tseng’s game made sense.

“ _ I’m going to milk you dry,” _ he’d promised, “ _ You won’t be released until you’re totally empty. That should make you a little more compliant.” _

That was two hours ago. As Tseng watched, Roche cried out again, more cum drizzling down the milker’s tube toward the gallon jug. That was the one - the liquid finally broke its own surface tension and poured over the side of the container, pooling on the floor next to the cage. 

Tseng couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He was stubborn, unwilling to bend his pledge, but…  _ fuck _ . He’d been told that SOLDIERs came hard and in large amounts.

He thought he’d been prepared for that. But he wasn’t ready for  _ this _ .

Tseng’s phone buzzed quietly in his pocket. Finally, a text back from Reno. He was jarred from his trance long enough to read it. The advice he’d asked for, hopefully?

“ _ LMFAO _ ”

Followed immediately by a second text:

“ _ I told you, chief - he’s fuckin bottomless. I warned you _ ”

Tseng had indeed been warned - he’d shared this plan with Reno earlier in the day and got doubt back from the redhead. Should’ve trusted Reno’s expertise, he supposed. Tseng sighed deeply, resting his forehead in his palm for a few seconds before finally standing up. He stepped up to the cage, where he flipped the switch that deactivated the mechanisms. He wheeled back the fucking machine’s arm until he could slide it out of Roche’s ass, and then reached down to unlock the cage, followed by the milker, then Roche’s gag, then his restraints, one by one. 

The SOLDIER gently slipped down to the floor, lying there panting as he slowly began to return to the land of the living. Tseng scooted the filled jug out of the way, grimacing as more product spilled over the top, then knelt next to his subject. Slowly, gently, he laid a hand on the blond’s upper back, letting his fingers lace between soft, sweaty hair.

“Are… you okay?” Tseng asked quietly. Between gasps for air, Roche replied.

“Never… been… better.”

Didn’t take a genius to detect the sarcasm in that. Tseng’s heart panged with regret - he pushed it too far.

“I think we’re done for the night,” he said quietly, stating the obvious, “Are there any arrangements you’ll let me make for aftercare?”

“I… huh?” Roche’s shattered mind slowly put the pieces together, “Oh… uh, yeah… something…”

“May I run you a hot bath?” Tseng offered, “Or maybe make some hot cocoa?”

“...Sure,” Roche said breathlessly, “Just…” he pointed to the jug sitting a few feet away.

“Don’t make it with milk.”

Tseng paused for a second, then laughed out loud.

“Understood,” he said, grinning back as Roche flashed him a smile. As he turned to head toward the bathroom, his phone buzzed once more. One more text from Reno.

“ _ Don’t turn the lights off btw. It glows in the dark _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was largely inspired by all of the lovely “Happy Moo Year” fics and art that went around. Seeing all those hot cow boys made me start thinkin about milk, and the rest is history. It was also influenced by today's #Rocheweek2021 prompt, “Broken.” I wanted to write a take on Roche in a milker, but I also hc that SOLDIERs just produce absolutely obscene amounts of cum, as Tseng finds out lol. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Making Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the #RocheWeek2021 prompt, "Date"

This was SO NOT FAIR.

Roche was used to the discipline routine with Tseng at this point, but attacking his bike privileges was a nasty move. So what he’d gotten caught going 70 over the speed limit? It was the middle of the night - no one was around anyway. Not his fault they installed new speed traps without letting him know. None of that warranted having his bike impounded for three whole days.

The worst consequence was the disruption of the date he had planned with Reno. It was going to be just the two of them, a weekend trip to Kalm and back, enjoying the scenery and finding somewhere remote to fuck on the bike before heading back to the inn and fucking some more. The reservations had to be cancelled now, as they had no easy way to get there.

Still, could be worse. Reno had invited Roche to stay the weekend in his apartment, and it was definitely nice to have some company. But even then, the anticipation had withered away, and the duo was left with no plans and little to do. Neither of them had the drive to walk anywhere interesting in Midgar, and so they ended up staying holed up in the apartment, watching nature documentaries and shitty romcoms. 

Roche sighed, and he felt Reno’s fingers lace into his hair. The SOLDIER’s head was laid in his lover’s lap, trying to keep from nodding off for the third time this afternoon. He was bored, but was equally unmotivated to do anything.

The romcom ended in some kind of cliché sunset scene - Roche wasn’t really paying attention. As the credits began to roll, Reno shifted for the first time in close to an hour, stretching and making moves to stand. 

“Ya know, I should probably get shit done today,” he said absentmindedly, “I gotta do laundry still. I’m just gonna go start it real quick, I’ll be right back,” As he turned to leave, Reno paused. Roche was left on the couch, stretched out and looking unenthused.

“Hey, you doin’ okay, speedy?” Reno asked, leaning over Roche’s head, appearing upside down to the reclined SOLDIER, “Still bummed about your bike?”

“...Yeah,” Roche quietly relented. He knew it probably seemed unreasonable to get so upset over losing his bike - especially when he had an exact date and time it would be getting returned - but it really was his pride and joy. Mako makes emotions run high, and it was preventing Roche from reining in his pouty attitude. He felt like a teenager who’d been grounded - it just wasn’t fair. 

“I mean, there’s not really any point in just moping about it,” Reno said, straightening out his spine once again, “I know it threw a real wrench in our plans, but we can make do, right? Tell ya what - when I get back from starting the laundry, how about we head to the bedroom for a while? Or maybe the roof, if you wanna feel dangerous,” The redhead stuck out his tongue playfully as he sauntered toward the doorway.

Roche just sighed in response. He would never pass up a chance to fuck around with Reno, but he still couldn’t shake his hang-up, either.

“Wish we were fucking on the bike,” he mumbled moodily.

Reno just shrugged as he walked through the room, but at the doorway, he suddenly froze. He turned his head back to stare at his lover, then to the hallway, and then to Roche again. A smirk played on his lips. 

“Hey, I got an idea Ro, if you’re down to try,” he said, his voice dropping into bedroom tones. Roche lifted his head from the couch to get a better angle on the Turk in the doorway, and raised a brow at him in curiosity.

Reno beckoned Roche to follow him. As the SOLDIER pulled himself off the couch, he saw Reno snag the bottle of lube that lived on the corner of the kitchen counter and stuff it into his pocket. Hopefully this idea would be worth it - or would at least distract Roche from his mood for a while. Usually sex with Reno did the trick there, but Roche’s bad mood caused him to remain doubtful.

Roche tagged along behind Reno as the redhead visited his bedroom and tossed the clothes scattered across the floor into a basket. He paused in the bathroom to add a towel to the load, and then grabbed his keys and led them both out of the apartment and all the way to the basement laundry room. 

By this point, Roche was getting antsy. His mood was progressively getting worse from being pointlessly dragged along, and he crossed his arms and leaned against the laundry room door frame. 

“Alright Red, I’m tired of waiting,” the blond sighed, “What exactly is this little idea of yours?”

Reno set his laundry basket on top of the dryer and turned around, the grin on his face all too smug. 

“You said you wanted to fuck on the bike,” he said, “And, well, we can’t really do that right now. But I think we’ve got the next best thing right here,” Reno firmly patted the top of the laundry machine, causing a loud bang to echo through the metal. 

The look Roche gave him must have conveyed his doubt. Reno continued.

“Okay, I know… Not exactly gonna replicate the ‘wind-in-your-hair’ bit, but it’s definitely got a good rumble. This old piece of junk nearly flies off the wall when it really gets goin’,” he offered, “I would know… I’ve had a ride or two on this baby before. She and I go waaaay back.”

Roche snorted, unable to maintain his annoyed expression any longer. A smile poked through his lips.

“As far as I can tell, not too far off from bike sex,” Reno shrugged, “Worth a shot, right?”

Roche hesitated for a moment - was Reno actually being serious? No way a stationary, wimpy washing machine would compare to his magnificent beast of a steed. But, well, Reno was looking fairly excited about this idea. And what was the alternative - scuffing his knees on the rooftop flooring, or getting tangled in sweaty sheets? As nice as those could be, that wasn’t what Roche was in the mood for. Reno was probably right - this was about as close as they could get, by legal means. 

“How would this work?” Roche asked, testing the waters. If Reno could come up with a good way to pull this off, he’d go along with it.

“Babe, all you gotta do is sit pretty on top,” Reno said with a wink, “And I’ll be happy riding in your lap. How does that sound?”

Roche thought for a moment, then smiled.   


“You know Red, that sounds pretty damn nice.”

Roche pulled himself onto the top of the washing machine. It was a front-loader, so he swung his legs to the side to enable Reno to load the machine up first. There was something charming about this, in a kitschy kind of way - sitting on top of the washer and watching his partner load it, like an old married couple. It was charmingly domestic, which wasn’t something Roche had seen out of Reno yet. He gazed at the redhead as he tossed white dress shirts into the machine, and Reno glanced up to catch his eye and smiled. It gave Roche unexpected butterflies. 

“Ew…” Reno ruined the nice moment as he pulled a shirt from the bottom of the basket, holding it within plain view to investigate the sprawling dried blood stains on the front of it. Probably just an average Tuesday for him, but the gory sight caused Roche to flinch. He dealt with plenty of blood as a SOLDIER, but that was significant even by his standards. Good gods… He didn’t want to know how that shirt had managed to get so defiled, especially since Reno had come off the week relatively uninjured. None of that blood was his. 

Well, out of sight, out of mind. The shirt went in the wash, and was chased with a few laundry pods before Reno shut the door. He opened the detergent tray and added a hefty glug of bleach before closing it up and leaning forward, reaching over Roche to adjust the washer settings and start the cycle. He looked up at the blond and grinned, a sultry look that seemed to say,  _ “Ready for a ride, baby?” _

Roche heard the washer door lock, and then felt the machine beneath him begin to rouse as the water line pumped gallons into the drum. He gently tapped his heels against the white metal as he waited for something fun to happen. But, of course, nothing did - not right off the bat. The machine took its time filling up, and the two of them stood in silence once again. 

After a few minutes, Reno’s brow furrowed and he glanced at his phone, checking the time. He stared at the washer, giving it thirty more seconds before finally huffing in frustration. 

“Fuck it,” he mumbled, then stepped over to Roche and leaned against him, standing on his tiptoes to reach the SOLDIER’s lips and lock him in a deep, probing kiss. It caught Roche slightly off-guard, but he didn’t make any complaints, dipping his tongue back into his lover’s mouth in return. He wrapped his legs around Reno and kept him close, revelling in the heat of his lips as familiar lust began to overcome him. The best way to beat mako-induced moodiness was with mako-induced horniness, every time. 

Roche was so drawn into the makeout that he jumped when the machine beneath him began to chug, having completely forgotten the purpose of being perched on it in the first place. It was much stronger than he expected it to be, and on top of a rhythmic humping motion, it vibrated intensely, sending shivers through his hips and halfway up his spine. He couldn’t stop a quiet moan from escaping him.

“See? What did I tell ya?” Reno laughed, lowering his pants and underwear to his knees. He must’ve enjoyed that tongue action, because he was already standing at half-mast. Roche peeked down to realize that he, too, was halfway to hardened, and he couldn’t stop himself from rubbing at his growing erection through his gym shorts. 

“Let me help,” Reno purred, turning up the charm as he pushed Roche backwards and shifted the shorts out from underneath his partner. The SOLDIER made a habit of going commando, and it worked perfectly well for the two of them in the moment. Reno grinned as he dug through the pocket of his pants on the floor to retrieve the bottle of lube before hopping up on the top of the dryer, knocking the basket off to the side as he knelt next to his lover. 

Roche’s moans grew in volume as Reno’s hand gently replaced his own, spreading slick lubricant up his entire length. The gentle stroking combined with the jolting machine beneath them was an incredible sensation. This wasn’t quite like bike sex, no, but it wasn’t bad at all - it felt more like going over constant bumps on the cycle, without having to focus on steering or balance. Bike sex was still better, undoubtedly, but Roche had to admit that this old-ass washer was giving it a run for its money.

Roche leaned back as Reno shifted again. The Turk maneuvered his way over his lover’s dick and slowly lowered himself down until the tip was pressed against him. He dipped lower, and a deep moan escaped him as he was stretched widely. In one more swift move - something Reno spent time practicing, Roche knew - he took the rest of Roche’s cock to the hilt, pressing their hips together in full. The move made Roche moan, echoing Reno’s noise, and he tilted his head back in pure ecstasy. The wave of pleasure didn’t fade like it often did, though - the washer was doing all the work, rocking the two of them together and coursing vibration through their lower halves.

Reno’s moaning was making Roche moan in turn as the churning machine below them continued to do its job. Roche could feel himself rising to a plateau, when suddenly, the machine began to reel down, the sound and intensity of the motions dying out in a pathetic decrescendo. Roche groaned in frustration at the interruption, and attempted to pick up where the machine had left off. Unfortunately, this particular position was nearly impossible to move from - he found it almost impossible to do much more than rock back and forth fruitlessly. He didn’t have the leverage to fuck Reno properly.

Just as Roche was about to stand and take care of business for himself, the washer began to slowly pick up again. The lovers sighed in pleasure as the machine reached back to its former peak, but this time, it continued to ramp up. The spin cycle was much more intensive than the wash cycle had been, pushing past the threshold and causing the pleased sighs to morph into ecstatic shouts. Roche’s hips were being bucked so wildly now that he had to pull a hand off of Reno’s hip to steady himself and keep from falling off. The vibrations were pushing all the way up his spine now, and it almost felt like his brain was going to be rattled loose. Was that from the shaking, or the mind-blowing way Reno was tensing around him? With one less hand to hold him down, Reno gripped at anything he could find, landing one hand in Roche’s hair and the other on his bicep, holding on for dear life as the washer threatened to buck him right off of Roche’s cock. 

It almost seemed like Reno’s ass was trying to hold on, too, because the way he clamped down on Roche was the SOLDIER’s undoing. Roche shouted in a burst of hot breath as he pumped his load into the redhead. Just as the last dregs of his cum were pouring out, he heard Reno’s breath catch, then blast outward again as the Turk shook from his own orgasm, his cum bursting upward into the air and painting Roche’s face and chest. 

At risk of being overstimulated, Roche pushed himself off his seat. A trail of sweat and cum marked his territory, and he panted as he lowered himself to the floor - Reno still speared on him.

“...Good gods,” he whispered between breaths, “How is that thing still attached to the wall?” He glanced back over his shoulder and noted that, without a weight on top of it, the washer seemed even more unhinged than before. The rubber feet on the base of the machine were bouncing off the concrete floor. 

“Just a… fuckin miracle,” Reno huffed, equally as spent, “Just for us. A little weekend entertainment in exchange for a ruined date, huh?”

Roche grinned widely.

“As far as I can tell, this date was far from ruined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic wasn’t going to happen - I wrote it on Tuesday night of Roche week after a twitter exchange inspired me. Couldn’t stop thinking about Roche and Reno exchanging the motorcycle for the spin cycle, and oops I wrote a fic. Easily the longest of the drabbles - is this even a drabble anymore? Meh, idc. It was so much fun to write


	5. Limit Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic contains a liberal serving of dubious consent, just to give you fair warning - quite a bit heavier than my other fics. Characters are depicted as being in an established relationship with clearly defined boundaries and safewords in play. If you don’t like, please don’t read.

Roche’s back arched, every limb pulling against his SOLDIER-grade restraints as he hissed through his teeth. In the center of the sturdy massage table, Tseng’s gloved hand drizzled more lube over the blond’s pulsing cock before running leather-wrapped fingers over it, almost featherlike in their touch. 

This was Tseng’s way of trying something new. The milker worked well enough on Roche, but Tseng was glad to experiment with his discipline subject, looking for a new way to get him to cooperate without so much byproduct and mess. This tease had been going on for nearly forty-five minutes, and by now Tseng had a good idea of when to stop to keep Roche from cumming. It was having a marked effect on the SOLDIER, and was showing plenty of promise as a means of control without the unhinged screams caused by the overstimulating milker. 

“P-please,” Roche begged between gasps, “Let me cum, please, I’m so close-”

“You don’t get to cum until I know that you’ll behave yourself for me today,” Tseng reminded him, wrapping his hand around the shaft in full and giving him a few deliberate strokes. Roche’s back arched again and he gasped, his dead giveaway, prompting Tseng to let go before anything happened. It was very tempting to give him a ruined orgasm, but Tseng knew that wasn’t the point he was trying to make. It would likely be most effective to tease him to tears before stopping completely, beginning the training while Roche was still writhing. Cumming could be his reward at the end of the evening. But was that too cruel to do right away? This was his first time under this method, after all.

As Tseng deliberated on how he wanted to end this, Roche jerked wildly. His mind was a storm of sensation and hormones, desperate for the release his body begged for. Six times now had almost resulted in ruined orgasms, and he swore every next touch would be the one to do him in. He was thinking and feeling animalistically, losing any grip that he still had.

Another touch, another jerk. Tseng was distracted enough by his own thoughts, now working on autopilot as he tortured the blond beneath him.

Roche, however, suddenly came back to life. Something had changed. 

His right wrist twisted a little more freely. Slowly, he lowered his elbow and found he was met with absolutely zero resistance. The SOLDIER-grade cuff was still well and locked around his wrist, but a glance up and over his shoulder revealed that the chain had snapped.

Free. He was free. And that was the only thing Roche registered for a full few seconds.

“Ah!” A hand moved back over Roche’s dick. The SOLDIER’s right hand found the length of broken chain and gripped it, desperately willing himself not to intervene in his own suffering. If he could just get the other restraints off…

Opportunity presented itself as Tseng turned around briefly, reaching again for the bottle of lube that sat on the tool bench behind him. In a swift motion, Roche reached over to his left and yanked hard, breaking the chain on the other side. He’d been topped up with mako this morning, and his enhanced libido was matched by a burst of strength, surpassing his usual limits.

Tseng turned around to find Roche sitting up, fiddling desperately with the ankle restraints. The Turk jumped in shock - how had he done that?! Roche was nearly snarling as he tugged hard at the chains, and Tseng felt his stomach drop as the links holding down the SOLDIER’s left ankle snapped in two. Frantically, Tseng began to look for something he could use to defend himself from the mako-filled creature before him. No immediate options appeared, and Tseng knew that all the martial arts training in the world wouldn’t help him against a SOLDIER as strong as Roche. This was a bad combination.

The last length of chain snapped free, and Roche slid from the table. His form was something formidable, as he stood even taller than Tseng. His muscles pulsed visibly as mako coursed through him, and he turned to look Tseng in the eye as he panted in desperation. 

Tseng could see the mako flare in his eyes, glowing brightly in the darkened room. He was out of time to make a decision, and only one thing came to mind -  _ Run _ .

“And just where do you think you’re going?” A hand snagged Tseng’s upper arm as he turned away, and he suddenly found himself shoved down over the tool bench. Roche’s hand was firm and flat on his back, and he knew there was no way to fight his way out of this now. He could kick, punch, twist, scream… None of it was going to get anywhere, except possibly injuring himself. Only one weapon available to him - his words.

“Roche, why don’t we work something out?” Tseng attempted, lying still, “Let me take those cuffs off. I can help you.”

“Oh yes, you’ll definitely be helping me tonight,” Roche growled. His body pressed up against Tseng’s hips, and Tseng could feel the outline of Roche’s dick sliding over the seam of his pants, “You’re going to take care of this for me.”

Tseng winced - no luck in negotiating, it seemed. To a certain degree, turnabout was fair play - this was what he got for trying something new instead of sticking to his tried-and-true method of milking. He’d known from the beginning of the night that he was taking this risk, and now he was paying the price. Not that he minded terribly much… Tseng had taken a ride or two with Roche already (in bed, that is - Tseng wouldn’t dare risk his life on a bike ride with the blond). He just hoped Roche had the self-control necessary to not completely break him, as he’d done to Reno in the past.

“Just please be gen-” Tseng heard a loud  _ rrrrip _ as Roche yanked on his slacks, and felt air across his lower half, “-tle…” He trailed off. Too late for that. At least Roche’s cock was lubed well.

Tseng closed his eyes and waited. 

Something prodded its way inside of him. He gasped, expecting the pain of the SOLDIER’s full length, and was pleasantly surprised as the pain didn’t come. It wasn’t Roche’s dick - it was a finger.

Roche moaned, one hand on Tseng’s back and the other warming up his current fucktoy. Tseng could feel him pressing his dick gently against the back of his bared thigh. It couldn’t possibly be enough to feel good, though. Just a little bit of stimulation to keep things in check.

For what the situation was worth, that was an absolutely remarkable show of self-control on Roche’s part. A huge improvement from what he’d been doing to Reno when his training sessions had first started. Tseng took that as a silent win.

Still, Roche didn’t have the strength to wait long. As he felt Tseng relax, the SOLDIER withdrew his finger and swiftly replaced it with his dick, moaning loudly as pleasure overcame him. He was finally back in control, and it was ecstasy - perhaps the most amazing feeling Roche had ever had. He didn’t last long after all the edging Tseng had put him through - within about two minutes, Roche gasped and shouted as he pumped a heavy load into Tseng.

The Turk was surviving, but not without a challenge as the blond pounded at his prostate, jackhammering him over the bench at breakneck speed. Was he… moaning? Tseng had no mind to spare to the thought - it was very much preoccupied with the immense pleasure that Roche was putting him through. Tseng felt Roche tense up and spill inside of him, and was shocked at the incredible filling sensation that chased it. He could feel just how much Roche had come, and briefly realized that there was about to be a mess all over the floor as there was no way he could hold all that in. That thought didn’t matter much in the moment though - not compared to the fleeting pleasure of being used.

Roche slowly pulled back, watching his cum drip down onto the floor. He listened to Tseng’s panting, and observed the Turk’s condition. A smirk crossed his face as he watched Tseng’s hips pump at the air a few times.

“Someone feeling a little  _ frustrated? _ ” he taunted, landing a sharp smack on Tseng’s ass and being rewarded with a deep moan. He laughed, “How does it feel to be on the other side of the coin, my friend? All riled up and not going to get any release… Not so fun, is it?”

Tseng groaned loudly.

“Point taken,” he mumbled, attempting to straighten his spine.

_ Sticking with the milker then, _ he thought to himself. Would’ve been a lot less messy in the end, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it goes without saying, but DO NOT try to replicate the sorts of dynamics depicted in this fic without negotiating with your partners first! The characters in this fic are in an established relationship with clearly defined boundaries and safewords in use - if Tseng had really wanted out, he would've safeworded. But let's be real, he just wanted get railed nice and hard :P
> 
> butteredbandits gave me some of Roche’s delicious dialogue in this one, so much and many thanks to them for being a champ <3


End file.
